


Raspberry Inferno

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereminweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Eren is just a waiter crushing on a regular. Every week the man comes into the cafe and orders the same thing. The Raspberry Inferno.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681852
Kudos: 48
Collections: Ereminweek 2020





	Raspberry Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a very good idea for this day. So it doesn't really have much details, but I wanted to post something for everyday, so I hope you enjoy it a little bit.
> 
> I rolled 6-2-2, which was Raspberry, Wings, Blush.

# Day 7

## Grab Bag (6-2-2)

* * *

Life was filled with many different species. All through out the world is a vast variety of being that live their day to day lives. None were very different than the other, only small unimportant details were what set others apart. That was enough for most to discriminate, though.

Eren Jaeger was a demonic being known as an 'Elidan'. They were born from the Angels of Heaven falling to earth. He hardly called it fair, calling the descendants of these beings 'evil'. Most of the Elidan's, he knew of, were no different than the other species of the world. They wanted to live peacefully. However, it was hard to find a job because of this. He was one of the lucky ones, however. He had gotten a job at a cafe. The owner was married to one of his old army buddies, who was the manager and co-owner. Nicholas was a kind boss with great skills in the kitchen. It was obvious why his food obsessed friend married the man.

“Eren, you're up. Table five just sat down,” Nicholas shouted as Eren set down used dishes onto the trolley.

“On it.”

He quickly went over to the sink, washing his hands before moving over to Table five. There were three angels-two females and one female-sitting at the table, which made him hesitate slightly. They tended to give him the most grief. However, he caught site of the male angel. It was one of the regulars that he quite enjoyed. His name was Armin Arlert, a lawyer that seemed to be doing well for himself. Just the site of the blond gave him enough courage to finish the walk over to the table.

“Good Morning. My name is Eren and I'll be your server today.” Eren said, trying his best to sound cheerful, despite his morbid demeanor. He kept going on, telling them about the day's specials. “How can I take your order.” The unfamiliar angels in front of him looked startled, but Armin responded without missing a beat.

“Hey, Eren. Can I get one Raspberry Inferno and one black coffee, please,” He said, his lips forming a charming smile. Eren tried to ignore the continuous stares from the ladies and wrote down the order.

“Coming right up. And for you ladies,” He said, not missing a beat to get the orders from the other angels, so he could leave this awkward situation.

Armin just had to address him by name in front of his friends. It was exciting and embarrassing to hear, but Eren had a job to do. He took the orders of the other two in Armin's company, before thanking them again and heading off to the kitchen. He could hear the girls say something in a snide voice to Armin. Armin responded in a panicking voice, but he didn't catch what they were saying. It didn't bother him.

Armin was his favorite customer, after all. Even if he said something rude or hurtful, Eren would let it get to him. He'd gotten used to offensive remarks. Every Wednesday this angel comes into the cafe and orders the same thing. The Raspberry Inferno. It was an extremely weird Parfait that they served. It basically was a spicy raspberry jam parfait.

“Ah, Eren, your due for your lunch,” Sasha called out as he entered the kitchen to begin to prepare the orders.

“I'll take it after I make this Raspberry Inferno. Sasha, can you handle the other orders?”

“Yep,” Sasha said, taking the orders from Eren.

He then grabbed a parfait glass and began to gather the ingredients. A chocolate muffin, raspberry Jalapeno Jam, whip cream, and chocolate syrup. It was some god-awful creation that Sasha put on the menu about a month ago. Eren was the only one besides Nicholas that knew how to make it, but he only made it when Armin ordered it. Any other time Nicholas made it, mostly because the man's a perfectionist. Why he even let Eren make it for Armin was beyond the Eldian's understanding.

“So, your boyfriend came again.” Sasha commented with a sly smile, but Eren just rolled his eyes.

“Not my boyfriend,” Eren said, adding a layer of muffin, followed by some of the jam. Layer after layer he added it up until he topped it off with whip cream and then some chocolate flakes. Once that was done, he went and made a cup of coffee for Armin, while Sasha set up the other orders on a tray.

“Order up,” Sasha said hitting the bell, with a laugh, as Eren shot him a small glare. He grabbed the tray and headed back out to the table. Once the order was delivered and he made sure the table didn't need anything else before headed to lunch.

Eren took his usual seat at the counter, waiting for his meal to be brought out. Nicholas always made his employees a free meal on their lunch break. It was extremely generous of him and Eren always was sure to show his gratitude. While he waited, his eyes wandered over to the group of angels chatting amicably to each other. It wasn't something he normally did, people watching, that is. However, he'd grown extremely curious about Armin. Curious and attracted, if the way he keeps thinking of the blond was anything to go by. If he could just strike up a conversation with the man, maybe they'd develop a romantic connection or at the least become friends. But, he couldn't find the right way to go about it.

They were just customer and server. Nothing more. Nothing less. He did not want to overstep his boundaries and lose a regular by coming off as creepy. But, the urge to speak to him was always there, when he saw the blond in the shop. Being awkward and tending to say what he was thinking-whether is was polite, or not, made it difficult to talk to Armin.

“Eren, you on lunch,” A female's voice said as Eren glanced away from table five. There in front of him was one of his close friends, Mikasa Ackerman. She'd let her dark hair grow out again, Eren noticed. They hadn't seen each other for about a year, while she was on a business trip. They were planning on going to dinner on Friday with Mikasa's spouse.

“Yeah, just went on.” He replied, a small smile forming on his face. “How are you, Mikasa? How's the family,” He said, watching her cheeks turn a slight pink. She always got embarrassed easily when someone brought up 'family,' especially when it was Eren. They were like brother and sister for the most part. They'd had a flame spark and that fizzled towards the end of high school, but remained close after they separated. She got married and they were on their way to have a baby. As far as he knew they had yet to be successful, but how would he tell. That was something he didn't want to think about, especially, when he didn't quite get along with Mikasa's husband.

“We're doing well,” She said, putting her hands on her stomach shyly. “Who were you staring at,” She asked glancing over to the table. “Do you know them?”

“The blond guy is a regular here. I was just sorta-staring into space.” It was best not to admit to admit he'd been staring at the back of Armin's head, so that was the closest excuse he could think of. It was most plausible, considering Eren often found himself lost in thought.

“And not staring at the blond over there.” Eren flinched at her words but Nicholas came with his lunch, so he turned to the man and thanked him properly.

“I'm not going to admit that,” He said, turning back to her. “He's a regular here, usually alone, so I was curious as to why he came here with a group.”

“Curious,” She said, sounding interested in what he'd said.

“Don't make it sound like that,” Eren said, a scowl plastered on his face. “It's just that the little I've talked with him about, makes me want to talk more, you know,” He said, stumbling over his words as he spoke.

“So, you like him,” Mikasa said, not sounding surprised.

“I don't know. I don't really know him, but I guess-I am interested?” Mikasa nodded slowly. “Why not invite him to come to dinner with us on Friday.

“Mikasa, over here!”

Seriously, Eren thought realizing that Mikasa was with the group of angels. Embarrassment rushed to his face as he lowered his head. Mikasa wouldn't tell Armin about what was said between them. Despite that, every time he hear them laugh, he thought it might be about him. He was dying to know what they were talking about, but he couldn't catch Mikasa's attention and she wasn't answering any texts he did. Soon his lunch ended and he went back to work, just as they were leaving.

He went over to bus the table that Armin and Mikasa had been at. He began cleaning up the plates and cups. Once that was set up on the tray, he grabbed the tip, noticing a small square card. Giving it a quick once over, he was shocked to see it was Armin's business card, with a number written on the back with the words 'personal #' written above it. It was baffling, so he sent Mikasa a text and continued on his day.

All he got in response was:

**_You're Welcome ~ <3_ **


End file.
